Snork Zombies: Neuroctopus
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Green Octopuses attacked Snorkland and ransacked it overnight. The gang and their families took shelter on top of the Snorktown Mall as the Neuroctopus' zombies surrounds it. Will they survive? Left 4 Dead, Half Life, and Dawn Of The Dead References.
1. Ch 1: The Seeds Are Planted, Literally

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Somewhere outside of Snorktown, a green octopus swims along past coral reefs teaming with life. His name is Rex, and is feeling miserable lately. His master, a green snork named Radio Seaworthy, has been dating women his age lately. Rex watches from a distance as he checks into hotel rooms at some nights, usually with the same girl. Feeling down after watching what they were really doing, he swam out of town in search for a potential date of his own.

He hasn't slept for three days and ate very little, searching 24/ 7 for a female. After climbing on top of a coral reef, he then see's it. A female octopus floating above the coral reef Rex is climbing on. He shot up into the air and his pupils turned into hearts.

After approaching the female, the two entangle themselves in a ball and Rex had a good time of his life. Woo Hoo!

Meanwhile, Radio joins up with the gang as they were playing Frisbee. AllStar throws the Frisbee to Occy for him to catch mid-air, it wizzed above the red octopus' head and heads straight for Radio, The Frisbee flew above his head and he caught it with his snorkel. "Nice catch Radio," said AllStar as Radio hands the Frisbee back to him, "Where's Rex?"

"Somewhere," said Radio, "I was going to ask you if you saw him, but I take your question as a no."

"Does he always wander off?" asked Daffney.

"Sometimes he does, he usually stay by my side in most occasions," said Radio, "One time, we were at the mall and he noticed I'm gone. Oh boy, he panicked so much that when I finally found him he ran up to me and cried like a baby."

"Wow," said AllStar, "You should keep an eye on him more."

"He keeps an eye on me." said Radio, "If Occy does the same to you, then you would understand my ordeal. By the way, Rex has been gone for a week now."

"Are you worried?" asked Casey.

"Worried, even though that's my pet octopus doesn't mean he'll be treated as a pet." argued Radio, "Octopuses have rights too, including the right to... now would you look at that."

Rex crawls over a coral reef and slowly approached the group, he had droopy eyes and a big smile on his face indicating that he's feeling relaxed. When he walked up to Radio, he rubbed his face against the snork's legs awhile cooing. "So, what have you been up to boy?" asked Radio as he picked up the octopus, "Awe, he had a date. He smells like... I know that smell, he got laid and I could tell."

"Why haven't you got him fixed?" asked AllStar.

"Hey, this is a special breed of octopus." claimed Radio as he pressed Rex's head against his chest, "A breed that I created, normal or artificial he has the right to make out."

"A breed?" asked AllStar, "You mean to tell us you created a new breed of octopus."

"This is a genetically modified octopus I call Neurologica Rexinworth, in other words, Neuroctopus." explained Radio.

"Why call a breed of octopus that?" asked Dimmy.

"Because, they can control you and they're extremely intelligent." You've seen it yourself, the way Rex sucked on AllStar and Junior's head and made them his – um – zombies."

"Zombies?" asked AllStar, "There's no such thing as zombies."

"You'll be eating those words AllStar, I swear it on my life." warned Radio, "If my Neuroctopus have successfully breed with a regular octopus and made more Neuroctopuses and attacks Snorktown, don't come crying to me."

With that said and done Radio walks off with Rex in hand, and the gang stood there puzzled at what the snork just said. "Eating those words," laughed AllStar, "Who does he think he is? A scientist?"

"A Mad Scientist," corrected Dimmy.

"Good point, he is a Mad Scientist," agreed AllStar as he throws the Frisbee to him, restarting the game.

Two weeks later, the female octopus that Rex had mated with had laid her eggs at a protective spot on a coral reef. She'd laid about 200,000 eggs and sat there trying to protect them, never leaving their side. A month went by and the eggs finally hatched. As the tiny larval octopuses swims away, she leaves the layer too week to defend herself from predators. And soon, a predator approaches.

Expected to meet a eerie death, she closes her eyes and waited. But nothing happened, when she opened them she was surprised to see her offspring come to her aid. They swarm in a cloud and made a small film with their 8 tentacles linked together, the predator tries to charge at their mother but the protective film bounces the predator back. Suddenly, the larval octopuses engulfs the predators and the mother can only watched as the predator dissolves like acid as her offspring eats it alive.

Once they're done, there was nothing left but bone. They then refocused attention to their mother where the larval octopus cloud gathered around her and picked her up, and placed her back to the layer where she laid her eggs. The larva octopus cloud then evenly spreads out around the coral reef and linked up to each other using their tentacles, the coral reef was literally spotted with the tiny octopuses in an organized fasion.

Then they began making an electronic pulsing noises along with green lights, the remainder of the larva cloud began to eat away another coral reef. Not for food, but material. Over time, they managed to make a giant protective shelter overnight using corral and sand. It was a dome like structure that surrounds the mother, inside she watches as the larva links up together and pulses green. She doesn't know it, but her offspring had learned Binary Code and created a biological Supercomputer.

Over time that supercomputer will grow in size as the octopuses reach adulthood, and whatever that computer learns - all the "Neuroctopuses" learns.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Ch 2: The Attack Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was night and Occy was sleeping outside as usual, it was quiet out tonight and nothing to be suspicious about. As he snores, he dreams of food, light bulbs, couches, bones, and finally eating Junior alive. He then heard some noise nearby, he opened an eye and looked around and see's nothing. Occy then goes back to sleep, a few seconds later he heard the noise again this time it's louder.

Occy opened both eyes and looked around, he still see's nothing. Just about he goes back to sleep, he heard the noise again and this time a trash can nearby toppled over. He see's what appears to be snork, it looked like Junior. Occy then get's fired up and gets off the ground and barks, he then gives chase and managed to find Junior as he runs away.

Finally, Occy cornered Junior in an alley and managed to see his lower body via faint light. Occy growls at him but he did not respond, nor did he moved. He just stood there standing still awhile facing away from the red octopus, Occy then knew somethings wrong and stopped growling. Suddenly, Junior turned around and Occy saw a horrifying sight.

A green octopus had it's mouth half way through Junior's head, just covering his eyes. It's tentacles is wrapped around Juniors neck and chest as it's eyes glow bright yellow, Occy was instantly shot with fear. Suddenly, the eyes turned red and the 4 tentacles on top of the green octopus' head shot up and the tips of them were pointed at Occy as Junior let out a monstrous growl. As Junior extends his arms straight at Occy, the red octopus released black ink into the alley before he escapes.

He ran back home yelping and crying as he rushed into the house and jumped onto AllStar's bed waking him up, "What's wrong Occy?" asked AllStar. Occy simply snuggled into AllStar's side and cried, the snork simply petted him and said, "Don't worry Occy, whatever it is it's gone now."

That morning, at Radio's secret underground air filled environment home. The snork himself was watching TV on his couch with Rex at his side, he was flipping through the channels when something caught his eye on the local news. "This ust in, there were reports of feral octopuses were spotted in the down town, police are at the scene as 4 green octopuses with pink eyes growls ferociously at them. Animal Control was send in to help clear the octopuses but such attempts had failed."

"Hey Rex," said Radio, "Looks like we've got areselves some octopuses to wrestle."

Rex cooed in response.

"It's better than sitting here all day, in fact it has been about a month since my last experiment." said Radio as he gets up, "Lets head up to Snorktown and let's see what we could do to help, I'm a so-called expert on octopology."

Radio and Rex stepped into the decompression chamber and shuts the outer door, water then fills the room until the pressure from outside equalizes and they stepped out through the outer door and walked through a cave system out of a coral reef. A boulder then closes the cave shut as Radio and Rex heads off to Snorktown, with Radio armed with SSHDG (Snork Size Human Designed Gun) AK 47 loaded with MIT (Miniature Torpedo Ammo) Rounds.

Meanwhile, the gang were walking through town. Occy was still scared of the incident with Junior, ironically AllStar brought up, "Have you heard Junior disappeared last night?"

"Toot toot," tooted Tooter.

"Yeah, I heard that the Wetworths are in despair about his disappearance," said Casey, "They said his room was trashed and the window broken, when his parents got up to investigate he was gone."

"Did they hear him scream?" asked Dimmy.

"No, just a struggle." said Casey, "Willie claimed that he looked out the window after hearing the noise and saw an octopus had it's mouth on Junior's head as he ran off into the night."

"Could it be Rex?" asked AllStar, "He had done this before, well more than once I mean."

"That couldn't be Rex," worried Daffney, "Could it?"

Awhile hey were puzzling themselves with that question, the gang approached the scene and looked on as the police attempt to subdue 4 green octopuses with pink eyes. The octopuses were barking angry at the officers as the Police Octopuses bark back, one police officer tried to noose one of the green octopuses but failed as that octopus grabbed the pole and smacked it square on the cop's head breaking it in half and knocking him out cold.

As the officers pull away their unconscious comrade, the octopus grabbed the two halves of the noose pull and handed one to a fellow green octopus and they use it as weapons as they threaten to swing it at them as anyone gets too close. "This is not octopus behavior," said one of the snorks from Animal Control, "Something is up, I can smell it."

One of the officers just got off the radio and said, "Okay boys, get out the Shell Guns. We're going to have to put these octopuses down!"

As if they understand what they meant, they then got more violent. That's when one of the octopuses charged at one of the officers and jumped on top of his head, "Ah!" screamed the officer as the green octopus placed his mouth over his head, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Fellow officers attempt to forcefully remove the octopus from his head, but the octopus was just too strong as it wrapped it's tentacles around the police officers neck and chest. Pedestrian Snorks watched in horror as the green octopus' eyes turned fluorescent red, and the cop pushed aside his comrades like toys. "I can't move my arms and legs!" screamed the cop as the octopus overides his nervous system with it's nervous system.

The cop loses ability to communicate and begins making grunt and growling sounds, and then attacks fellow cops. Suddenly, the three other octopuses dropped their weapons and with lightning speed managed to clobber three cops, attached themselves to their heads, and take control of them.

"Neuroctopuses!" cried AllStar, "Run!"

Out of nowhere, Neuroctopuses began appearing on top of the snork buildings and jumped down to the street below. They grab onto fellow Snork's heads and take control of the snork's bodies, turning them into zombies in seconds. The gang then saw Junior come crawling out of an alley way with a Neuroctopus on his head, the creature's eyes were glowing yellow. The gang knew that it's a warning and simply ran off, then they bumped into Radio and Rex who were walking calmly.

"Radio!" cried AllStar, "We need help! Neuro..."

Radio cuts AllStar short as he slapped him in the face then pinned him to the wall with his AK 47, "What did I just told you!" he yelled.

"Don't come crying to you in Neuroctopus Attack!" sobbed AllStar as he begins crying, "I'm eating those words now Radio, I'm eating them!"

"Pussy," comment Radio as he releases his grip on AllStar, "Let's head to the mall, and you can cry there."

The gang heads towards the mall, with Radio leading the way. They quickly swam around buildings as Neuroctopuses came in the thousands, they're literally crawling all over the place. Radio had Rex stay close to him since he is also a Neuroctopus, apparently they stumble upon the Wentworth's place where Governor Wellington, Mrs. Wetworth, and Willie flagged them down.

"Seaworthy!" screamed Governor Wellington, "Are you responsible for this!"

"This time, it's indirectly since I didn't neuter my Neuroctopus," said Radio as Rex felt ashamed of himself, "Let's get to the mall, why the mall? I don't know, I watched Dawn Of The Dead last night and thought it would be appropriate.

"What's Dawn Of The Dead?" asked the Governor as the group continues on.

Before heading to the mall, the group managed to round up their families. With the Seaworthy, Kelp, Wetworth, Gillfin, Finster, and Shellby families accounted for, the group heads off to the Snorktown Mall. They simply swam on top of the roof, and watched on the roof as Snorktown is attacked by the Neuroctopus.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Snorktown Mall

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The gang managed to find the way downstairs and walked down to the security room where a security guard was sleeping on the couch along with a yellow octopus. The guard's octopus suddenly woke up and growled at the group as they walked in, just before the guard's octopus began to bark Radio pulled out a rag and punched it straight into it's mouth.

"Shvoe a sock in it, he ordered.

Suddenly, the guard snored himself awake. He took off his blind fold and looked at the governor with sleepy eyes.

"Corkey?" asked Governor Wellington.

"Yeah governor, it's me." said Corkey, "I'm on vacation, so I ended up being a security guard for the time being in the Snorktown Mall. So why are you here?"

"Neuroctopuses," said Radio as he points at Rex, "My octopus reproduced and unleashed hell on Snorktown, the police force has been overwhelmed and here we are."

"Yeah, I knew that octopus of yours was nothing but trouble." muttered Corkey as he gets up and pulls up his pants, "Still remember that time he had a run in with the law, the way he controlled Junior like that still scares me to this day. Hey wait a minute..."

Corkey rushed out of the room and the his octopus follows behind, the group follows him downstairs the the Entrance Plaza where snorks had taken shelter. There were several Police Officers and Mall Security Guards roaming the place as fellow snorks were sitting on benches or walking around, some are armed with makeshift weapons. Radio and Rex soon wonder off with AllStar, for some unknown reason.

The group then approaches a TV set hooked up to a power supply, it was tuned in to the news covering the chaos outside. Neuroctopuses were busy hoping on random snorks heads and use the zombies to fight on, and then a news reporter came on for her news report.

"We're on seen as strange green octopuses have came out of nowhere and attacked Snorktown, they are taking control of any snork they can get a hold of and used their host to press on the attack. The Neuroctopus, as they are now called, are spotted all over town in random locations. Radio Seaworthy was suspected behind the invasion but was reported shooting the Neuroctopuses along side his Neuroctopus named Rex."

And then suddenly Radio appeared on the news and the news reporter placed the microphone near his face, "Radio, do you have any comment on the Neuroctopus Invasion?" As he start speaking, his full name appeared on the bottom: Radioactive Reznov "Radio" Seaworthy. Along with the title, Smartest/ Strongest Snork In The World.

"I swear to Neptune when I saw those Neuroctopuses," began Radio speaking in a southern accent, "I got out ma gun and went Neuroctopus hunting, octopus taste good these days."

"What about your Neuroctopus?" asked the newsreporter then the camera zoomed out and reveals Rex standing next to Radio, he had his head down and looks ashamed. "Does he have anything to do with this?"

"Yup, I'd discovered he mated with a female octopus that's what." said Radio, using his regular voice again, "There's something else I wanted to get out there, AllStar made a bet that this wouldn't happen and I told him not to run up to me crying about it. It happened, and he did ran up to me crying."

"Aw come on!" complained AllStar.

"Now for something important, Neuroctopus is extremely intelligent and can understand English." explains Radio.

"So you're telling me that they are as smart as Snorks?" asked the news reporter.

"Yes, they're smart as Snorks AND Humans," said Radio, "Why do I say that? If I did my math right, they're looking for something. They're looking for knowledge, they're looking for snork hosts, but there's something else they're looking for that is much greater."

"And what is it?" asked the news reporter.

"That's anyones guess, but I can tell you if one Neuroctopus learns something every single of them learn immediately." said Radio finally, "Now excuse me."

Radio suddenly swam away with his snorkel in lightning speed as Rex follows behind, then they cut back to the news headquarters.

"I knew I've shouldn't have underestimated Rex," said Dr. Gallio, "Radio knows something he's not telling us."

"Your correct Gallio," said Radio as he swam up to him and the group, "The Neuroctopus are communicating to each other, they're grabbing onto the snorks and simply reading their minds. They have a source, and wherever that source is we can stop them there."

"What is this source?" asked AllStar.

"I don't know, but the only way to find out is by capturing one of the Neuroctopuses and simply... talk to it." said Radio.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Governor Wellington getting agitated.

"Capture one of their zombies," said Radio, "But that's easy said than done, I do know that they have different personalities. The ones that we're seeing are the aggressive ones, but I'm sure there are ones that stay off the side lines."

"Any chance on finding them?" asked Casey.

"At night, where they come out to play." said Radio, "In the meanwhile, we sit and wait until things cool down."

Hours later, Radio approaches AllStar who was crying in a corner hidden away from anybody else including Occy. He sat next to him and hugged him saying ,"AllStar, I'm sorry." he said, "It isn't your fault, you did nothing wrong."

AllStar hugged Radio tightly, and the green snork does his best to comfort him. "If anyone should be blamed, it should be me." he said, "I knew Rex would do this, I just don't want to get him fixed. I've should have known better."

"It's not about that," said AllStar as the snorks looked at each other, "It's because I lost a bet, a nearly impossible bet to loose."

"And why are you crying about it?" asked Radio.

"Because you hurt me," he said, "I've trusted you, I never knew you would have gone that far."

"AllStar, it's done and over with." insisted Radio, "The bet is finished and now it's time to focus on what's more important, our friends and family needs us."

"Your right," agreed AllStar, "Just give me a few minutes."

Radio leaves AllStar at the corner and began to walk away, the gang and their families have laid claim in a bed store. Everyone was huddled together in their own beds as Radio sat down and sighed, "I think I know of a way to beat the Neuroctopus," he said.

"How?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"They're more emotional than snorks, I know that as a fact by what Rex did to Junior when you guys first met him." he explained, "We had him surrounded and I told the cops out loud to shoot him if he tries to kill Junior, the look on his eyes... his heart was broken, he felt betrayed. No one cares me most than him, and with his will and spirit crushed he gave in just like that."

"Can the same thing happen to the ferals?" asked Daffney.

"Yeah, his genes are dominant because I made them that way." said Radio, "If we managed to get one of them, we might be able to negotiate."

Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole mall erupted in snork voices. "They've gotten to the Steam Plant," muttered Mr. Seaworthy.

"What about my boy Junior?" asked Mrs. Wetworth.

"Those things got him," said Radio, "He their zombie now."

"Junior!" cried Willie as he and his mom cried in the pitch darkness, then the emergency generators of the mall kick on and the whole place lit up again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Chop Till You Drop

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

The next day, there was nothing on the TV as connections to the outside world have broken down. The thought of Snorktown freezing made the Snorks shiver at the thought, after the steam plant had shutdown. The gangs families began to explain their stories on what happened before they got picked up, it was difficult for explain their stories though as most of them explains on seeing their neighbors get attacked by the Neuroctopuses.

When the snorks looked outside, they saw the zombies lining up and surrounding the mall. Along with Neuroctopuses, they stood there and held their ground. "They're going to wait until we come out." said Radio, "They know we can't stay here forever."

Suddenly, a few Neuroctopus Zombies charged towards the entrances with red eyes. They punch and kick with all their might but unable to get the doors open, finally one of them got out a crowbar and pried on of the doors open then all of them grabbed makeshift weapons or whatever they can find that can be used as a weapon. Luckily, a simple chain gate kept them at bay for now.

A vent from the ceiling pops off and crashes to the ground as several Neuroctopuses climbed out and onto the ceilings, Radio had his AK ready and began to fire at the Neuroctopuses as everyone else grabs a weapon and engaged combat. The Neuroctopuses were coordinated in well organized groups, they spread and attacked the Snorks as some tried to grab a hold of their heads.

The zombies were also proven a challenge, they no longer sound like ordinary snorks as they sound like monsters and run and attacked like one. Everytime Radio shot one in the chest, the zombie didn't even noticed until he shoots them in the head. When he looked inside the skulls of the zombies after removing the Neuroctopuses, they find that some of them are missing their brain. It was a horrifying find.

The attack lasted for days, at night the snorks were given a break but the attack resumes. "I just don't understand it," said Corky, "They have numbers on their side, why not they just take us out already?"

"They want us alive," said Radio, "They're trying to drive us out, but why?"

One zombie stumbled through the door, it was a gruesome scene. Not one, not two, not five, but 8 Neuroctopuses have engulfed a snork and all the Neuroctopuses are linked together using that snorks nervous system. The zombie stumbles forward and tries to attack, no use by hitting it with a club as it has no effected. By now, no other zombie appeared on the scene as the Multiple Neuroctopus Zombie fast walked towards nearby survivors as he simply pushed aside Snorks like they're rag dolls.

When that zombie saw AllStar, the two stared at each other or a long time and everyone stopped. The eyes of the Neuroctopus turned yellow, then turned sky blue. The zombie simply walked out of the mall and roared outside, then suddenly several Neuroctopuses came in and charged at AllStar. When he ran back to the gang, he pants as the Neuroctopuses battles the snorks.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Seaworthy.

"They're all targeting me," said AllStar, "Why?"

"They see you as a Snork Of Interest," said Radio, "I think they want us all along, maybe it's because we're smarter than the other snorks. By the way, I ran out of Ammo."

As Radio tossed his AK 47 in the trash, about a few dozen Neuroctopuses came charging towards AllStar and ignored his friends. As everyone scatters, Occy did his best to defend AllStar as he bars the Neuroctopuses way and barks violently at them. One of the Neuroctopuses jumped on him and AllStar watches as the Neuroctopus held Occy into the air with it's tentacles and slammed him to the ground, knocking Occy out cold.

"Occy!" cried AllStar.

The Neuroctopuses then turned their attention back to AllStar as they slowly surround him against the wall, everybody heard a loud whistle. It was Radio nearby as the snorks watched from their hiding place as he grabs the Neuroctopuses attention. "I'm the one you want," he yelled at the Neuroctopuses, "I'm your creator! I brought you to the world!"

This got all the Neuroctopuses attention as Radio simply walked up to the unconscious Occy and picked him up and showed the Neuroctopus, "See this octopus," said Radio, "This is your Grandfather."

Suddenly, all the Neuroctopuses stopped growling and they were silent. With their jaws dropped, the look of disbelief was on their faces. AllStar realized what Radio has done, they're weakness is their family members and Occy was one of them.

A heavy object came falling off of the balcony above and landed on one of the Neuroctopuses, pinning a tentacle to the ground with a loud smash. The Neuroctopus then burst screaming loud squeals about a second apart, it was so loud that the Neuroctopuses outside heard the screaming and wondered what's wrong. Inside, too shocked to save their fallen comrade. Radio did the unthinkable as he approached the injured Neuroctopus after tossing Occy to AllStar, he placed is foot on the pinned down tentacle and grabbed the Neuroctopus by the head.

And ripped the tentacle off the Neuroctopus' body like it was nothing.

The Neuroctopus screamed louder and twice as long, all the Neuroctopuses ran out in panic – too scared to see their sibling suffer. After the Neuroctopuses ran out of the mall to tell their army on what happened, Radio then muffled the Injured Neuroctopus with his arm as it's blood pours onto the tile floor. "Get me a First Aid Kit!" cried Radio, "Who's idea with the metal trash can anyway?"

Radio looked up and saw Rex, simply standing up there on the balcony looking like he's about to cry. He then ran off as AllStar brings in a First Aid Kit, the snorks then come out of hiding as Radio bandages the Captured Neuroctopus' stub of a tentacle. "This is what I was keeping a secret all this time, they're weakness was their family members getting injured and suffer. Killing them is one thing, but when they are treated this way the Neuroctopus is more scared than you being afraid of them."

"What are you going to do with that thing?" asked Governor Wellington.

"This is going to be our hostage," said Radio as he pressed the Neuroctopus' head onto his chest in an effort to muffle it's cries, "Someone check if Occy is okay, and someone else find Rex."

As Radio walks off with the Captured Neuroctopus, the janitors who work at the mall began cleaning up the blood and removed the amputated tentacle and disposed it in the same trash can that pinned it down.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: 8 Legs Of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

All future attacks mysteriously ceased, Radio tends to the Captured Neuroctopus in the security room treating it as a baby in need of care. That behavior is not a surprised since he really brought them into existence and is going to treat them as his children, the snorks cannot understand Radio before and now and is seeing a glimpse of his personal life that normally goes on in his hidden home outside of town.

Rex mustered the courage to go see Radio the next day, he sees him with the Captured Neuroctopus cradling it as it cries slightly. "He's been doing this all night," Radio told Rex, "This reminds me when you came into my life Rex, I remember that day when I first inserted modified genes into that octopus egg and you crawled out of it. I hold you for days and nurtured you until you're fully grown, after which you met AllStar and Occy for the first time."

AllStar soon came in with Occy, still unconscious from last night's incident. "Is Occy doing alright?" asked Radio.

"He's still alive, thank Neptune," said AllStar, "What's going to happen to us Radio?"

"That's anyone guess," said Radio, "This is going to change the way we look at the average octopus, you know how stubborn people can be these days. And it's indirectly my fault, since I let this happen and knew that it was going to happen."

"How did you knew?" asked AllStar as he turns to face him, "You mean you know this was going to happen?"

"Of course I did, I knew that my breed will run out of control." said Radio, "Neutering Rex might have prevented this from happening, but it needs to happen so I simply let Rex did what he did."

Rex soon whined, but Radio reassured, "Look on the bright side, they're that easy to control. Crushing their will is the first stage, then we begin the peace talks."

"When?" asked AllStar.

"When this Neuroctopus recovers, I was too rough on it last night." said Radio as he repositions the Neuroctopus, "I bet his siblings outside just couldn't go on with their plans, what is there plans?"

Suddenly the Captured Neuroctopus wakes up, he then crawls out of Radio's arms and everyone watched as he walked up to a whiteboard and grabbed the marker and wrote: "Our mom is dying, we need help!"

"Not surprised, usually the mother dies shortly after giving birth," said Radio, "I hate evolution as much as you do, so why attack Snorkland?"

The Neuroctopus erases the sentence then wrote: "We're looking for something, we're looking for our dad."

"He's right here," said Radio, picking him up, "Apparently he's the one who dropped the trash can on you, since we're that close in all."

The Captured Neuroctopus was just about to cry when Radio suddenly said, "Where is she, where were you all born?"

The Neuroctopuses erases the last message and wrote, "East of Snorkland, in a massive biological network of small Neuroctopuses."

"You've learned Binary Code?" asked Radio.

The Neuroctopus nods yes.

"And you use that to communicate to each other?" asked Radio.

The Neuroctopus nods yes again.

"This means a new era is beginning for the sea, this Supercomputer." said Radio, "This computer signals the beginning of the Computer Age for Snork Society, if I could get my hands on that Supercomputer I make sure that your siblings won't die in vain. The Neuroctopus will have it's place in the sea. I give you your father as you give us your companionship, I created your kind for that purpose."

The Neuroctopus suddenly gave a smile, Radio knew that he's hit jackpot.

"AllStar, inform the snorks." said Radio, "We're seeing the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Yes sir," said AllStar as he puts down Occy and heads off to the Entrance Plaza. The Neuroctopus whines as he approached Occy with a sad look on his face, ironically this was the same Neuroctopus who knocked Occy out cold last night. It stroke Occy's head with a tentacle as Radio watches Rex snuggle up into his side underneath his arm.

As AllStar told the news to everybody, it was relieving knowing it's nearly over. "A computer?" asked Dr. Gallio, "So we find this computer and we could end all this?"

"Pretty much," said AllStar.

"This incredible machine might revolutionize science." said Dr. Gallio, "How come I'd never thought of Binary Code before?"

"What does this mean for Snorktown?" asked Governor Wellington.

"It's going to be a revolution of technology," says AllStar.

Suddenly, they heard a low growling sound. This growl was different from the Neuroctopuses, it was deeper and sound almost like crackling. "What's that?" asked Daffney.

"Beep beep! Woo woo!" tooted Tooter as he points across the mall and everyone watched as something disappeared around the corner.

"Looks like another zombie," said Corky, "I'm getting tired of this."

Corky went over to check it out, his yellow octopus follows behind to watch his back. They were just about to turn the corner when a zombie popped out.

"Junior!" cried Corky, "Oh my Starfish!"

The Neuroctopus that had attached itself to Junior's head has changed color from green to black, it's lower tentacles have straightened and harden into long spider like legs that lifted it and Junior off the ground. He raised Corky up off of his feet with Supersnork strength and tossed him across the room like a rag doll as the yellow octopus was simply kicked aside and was knocked out cold.

Everyone watched as the Mutated Neuroctopus climbs up onto the balcony and reached a spot where everyone can see him. "Junior!" cried Mrs. Wetworth, "Get down from there!"

"Junior!" called Governor Wellington. "Son!"

Junior did not respond, but was staring at AllStar directly through the Neuroctopus' yellow eyes.. "There's Allwet," said Junior using his thoughts, "Tear him apart."

The eyes turned yellow and then the Neuroctopus Controlled Junior Roared with a high pitch scream as he leaps towards AllStar with lighting speed.

"I got you now AllWet," spat Junior as he lifts AllStar off the ground and slammed him against it, then lift him back up and do it again.

"Junior, please stop!" cried Mrs. Wetworth.

"Junior," muttered AllStar as he spat blood out of his mouth, "Let go of me!"

"Can't do that AllWet, even if I want to I'm not in control." said Junior, "The Neuroctopus is."

Several snorks tried to help AllStar but they were smacked down to the ground, one snork ended up being impaled by one of the Neuroctopus legs and was simply tossed aside like a rag doll. As AllStar screamed, his parents and SmallStar can't bear to watch. Willie and Mrs. Wetworth hugged each other as Governor Wellington was secretly hoping that Junior would kill AllStar.

Then Occy appeared out of nowhere and tried to save AllStar, again. As Occy gets near Junior and AllStar, the Mutant Neuroctopus raised one of it's long spider legs and smashed Occy to the floor. It then picked up the red octopus and smashed him hard against the nearby wall then tossed him across the plaza and Occy slams into another wall splattering blood everywhere before collapsing onto the ground knocked out cold – again.

"Oh come on!" cried AllStar, "He had enough for one week!"

Suddenly, Radio jumped off the balcony above Junior and AllStar and landed on the Neuroctopus' back. Distracted, Junior dropped AllStar and he fall to the ground. The Mutant Neuroctopus sees him trying to get away and stomps on AllStar with a long leg, pinning him down to the floor on his abdomen. AllStar and his friends watched as Radio takes out a switchblade and clicked it open.

He stabs the blade into the back of the Mutant Neuroctopus' head and managed to damage it's cerebellum, the part of the brain that controls balance and movement. The mutant Neuroctopus immediately dies and collapsed onto the ground in a thud, thus AllStar was freed from his grasp and crawled off the leg. As fellow friends rushed to AllStar's aid, Radio rips the Mutant Neuroctopus' mouth off of Junior's head and check the snork for a pulse. "He's still alive, just unconcious." said Radio, "How's Occy? Is he okay?"

Occy lies bleeding from his mouth in a pool of his own blood, Radio managed to rush to his aid and after doing quick CPR Occy coughed out blood and starts breathing again. As AllStar gets back up to his feet, the Wetworths rushed over to Junior to see if he's really alive. "Junior?" cried Mrs. Wetworth as she held him in her arms, "Junior?"

"Ugh," groaned Junior.

"AllStar, are you okay?" asked Mr. Seaworthy as he hugged his son, which caused him to yelp.

"Everything hurts, but what about Occy?" asked AllStar.

"He's unconcious," says Radio as he picked him up, "He's bleeding internally, if he continues to bleed he's not going to make it next morning."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Left 4 Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Occy was rushed back into the security room where Rex and the Captured Neuroctopus learned what happened, Radio cleaned off a table and operated on him. AllStar lay on the couch as Junior laid on the other couch, as their parents sat by their aid. Suddenly, Dr. Gallio had everyone pushed out of the Security room and locked the door.

For a long time, everyone sat outside the security room for hours and hours. Inside, AllStar woke up aching in pain. He found Occy curled up beside him, when he looked down at himself he finds that he was stripped from his clothes and there was a vertical split in his stomach that was stitched back together. Luckily there's a blanket covering his lower body, placed there to avoid embarrassment. "AllStar?" asked Radio, who was sitting on a chair nearby, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been attacked by a giant octopus," groaned AllStar.

"You were attacked by a giant octopus," noted Radio, "An octopus with spider legs instead of tentacles."

"What happened?" asked AllStar.

"After we've got you back to your feet, you collapsed onto the ground." explained Radio, "My attention was focused on Occy as he was in worse shape than you, me and Dr. Gallio was forced to open your stomachs up and stop any internal bleeding. Man, your liver was wide open but I'd burned the wound shut. Occy's insides were worse but luckily I've taken care of everything as he's more easy to work with than you."

Where's Dr. Gallio?" asked AllStar.

"Left an hour ago, he was tired and so I'm here to keep watch on you." said Radio, "Just in case you, Occy, and Junior attempt to die in your sleep."

"Junior?" asked AllStar, "How's he?"

"He's fine, but the force of me ripping the Neuroctopus off of his skull caused internal bleeding in his brain." said Radio, "Thank Neptune I'm a good Brain Surgeon, you should go back to sleep though as it's night time."

As AllStar went back staring at the ceiling, they heard something outside the mall. "Wait here, don't you move a muscle as I check what's up." ordered Radio. Radio went up to the roof as AllStar looks at Occy who was severely bruised and beaten, underneath was a vertical split that was stitched up. "Occy?" asked AllStar as he slightly shook him, "Occy?"

Occy's eyes opened slightly and he whined, AllStar wrapped both of his arms around him in an effort to comfort him. "You poor thing," he said, "Every part of my body hurts, but I'm going to live. You have been a best friend Occy."

Suddenly, Radio burst back into the room and got onto the Mall's intercom, "Everyone, head to the roof!" he yelled in it, "You've gotta see this! NOW!"

All the snorks suddenly got up groaning and moaning as they walked to the security room and up the roof, Mr. Seaworthy managed to see AllStar and picked him and Occy up and carried him to the roof. It was pitch dark outside and Radio and Rex looked out towards the mob of Neuroctopus zombies, "Listen," said Radio.

Everyone quiets and listens as they watched the Neuroctopus zombies' green glowing eyes, the Neuroctopuses were singing using their Host Snorks as vocal cords. More like humming a tune, the tune is the Left 4 Dead Menu Theme Song and it was almost identical but the snorks don't know that. The snorks listened to the song for 30 minutes, it was quite peaceful and calming and caused them to relax. The Neuroctopus probably found out what happened inside the mall when Junior attacked it, they probably seen him crawling crawl inside.

When they were done, it was silent as not a bubble popped. Just the sound of the current rippling through the ocean, then Radio stepped it up a notch. He pulled out a banjo and Rex pulled out a harmonica and played that same calming song back, it was similar to the Dead Center Theme Song on Left 4 Dead 2.

This is quite incredible, after a few minutes of playing Radio and Rex finished and simply walked back inside. All the snorks walked back inside, Radio have Mr. Seaworthy leave AllStar back in the security room and same thing for Junior to Governor Wellington. As everyone heads back to bed, Radio turns on the intercom and plays the song again this with a Villon. Everyone slowly falls asleep in the plaza, dreaming of the song that continues to play in their heads.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: The Outback Caravan Trail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When morning arrived, AllStar woke up off the couch to find the room empty. Though Occy was still by his side sleeping, AllStar suddenly remembered his clothes. He tried to move again but the aches are still there, suddenly Radio walked in and noticed him trying to get up. "What did I..." Radio was about to say, but then he changes his mind, "Nevermind, have you slept well?"

"Yeah," said AllStar.

"Still aching?" asked Radio.

"Pretty much," said AllStar, "Where are my clothes?"

"They're covered in your own blood," said Radio, "Look at me for example."

AllStar hadn't noticed Radio's clothes were still stained with blood, both Occy and his. "We're running out of food AllStar, it's time to make the journey to the Neuroctopus' birthplace." he said, "I know you and Occy been through a lot in the past few days but I've been through worse, and that worse is keeping you guys alive from my mistakes. Can't screw up now."

"Have you ate breakfast?" asked AllStar.

"Me and Rex hadn't ate at all, ever since we got here on day one." said Radio, "I couldn't even sleep either, everytime I sleep I can't stop dreaming of you guys being victims of my Frankensteins. If you ask anyone around here, they'll tell you I've been a nervous wreck. They will also tell me that ever since you gone down, I've been taking care of you more than your parent ever would in your life."

"You saved my life a dozen times," said AllStar, "And Occy on occasion."

"If you can tell by the tone of my voice, I'm just about to unleash a hot temper at something." said Radio, "Now quit stalling, you're going to need help on the trip ahead. I've managed to get your clothes clean, it's already been two weeks so you might noticed they're too big for you after wearing them for so long."

Radio tosses the clothes to AllStar and then he left the room, as AllStar puts on his clothing again he realized they're getting to big for him. As AllStar tries to walk, his feet ached at every step. Radio then walked back in and gave AllStar support, "Really Pappy, you gotta go easy on those joints." he said.

"Pappy?" asked AllStar.

"You brought me to the world, remember?" asked Radio, "Split your hand open on the Nuclear Barrel, blood dropped on goo, then I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember now." interrupted AllStar, "But that was months ago."

"When we get to the source, think of that moment." said Radio, "Cause what I've created will challenge everything you've learned in your life."

Occy suddenly woke up and tried to move, Radio picked Occy up and held him like a baby. "Oh Occy, seeing you and your companionship with AllStar inspired me to bring Rex into the world." he said, "The Neuroctopus loves you more than AllStar, despite the hard times you two have with each other."

"Really?" asked AllStar.

"Rex is his pup," said Radio, "So that shouldn't be a surprise."

Radio helps AllStar along the hall down to the entrance plaza and outside, everyone was packed up and were ready to go in large makeshift wagons built out of salvaged material from the mall and there were snorks siting on them, Governor Wellington was sitting on the wagon with Mrs. Wetworth clutching Junior in his arms. The families were also sitting in their own wagons. "Where are we heading?" asked Corky who was sitting in the Wetworth's wagon.

"We're heading to the Outback," said Radio.

"The Outback?" asked Governor.

"The ass end of Snorkland, AKA my backyard, the countryside for most of you." said Radio, "The Outback has a lot of things to see, the Neuroctopuses will be pulling these wagons along awhile we enjoy the view."

"Can we trust them?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Yeah, so if there are any problems along the road then those problems are caused by us." said Radio, "Get ready, here they come."

Radio helped AllStar and Occy into the Seaworthy Wagon and he climbed aboard, inside the wagon there sat Rex at the far edge with the Captured Neuroctopus being held by his tentacles. "We're not going to keep him Rex," said Radio, "You know that."

Suddenly, Neuroctopuses came along and began pulling the wagons with their awesome strength. Radio managed to pass the time playing on an Acoustic Guitar as they go through what's left of Snorktown, the Neuroctopus zombies kept their distance. Their eyes thankfully green as they watched in a line, some Neuroctopus zombies were uninterested in the Snorks and continue their "Zombie" behavior.

The whole town was trashed, smashed windows and what not. A black Mutant Neuroctopus Spider walks along with four legs, looking closely they can see it was The Great Snork Nork with his head sticking halfway through the Mutant Neuroctopus' mouth.

When they left town, they began traveling through the countryside. After a few hours and a few kilometers later, they continue to see Neuroctopuses all over the place. "Welcome to the Outback," said Radio as he plays his guitar, "Home of the Weird and Unusual."

"So where's your house at?" asked Dimmy.

"Its a hole in the ground, I'm not telling you where that hole is because I don't like visitors." said Rex, "Even if they are close friends, not to be mean or anything but having a lot of snorks around get's on my nerves. It's just me and Rex, doing questionable experiments that some of them backfire. The Neuroctopus is one of them."

The Outback was unusual, there were reefs that were colored like rainbows. Fish that swam backwards. And Fish that has 4 fins instead of two. Radio began playing with the banjo just to make it more appropriate as Rex plays the Harmonica, after traveling for hours and a few breaks later they were almost there.

"There's going to be some Neuroctopuses that have a curious look about you guys," said Radio, "They'll jump on your wagons and will check you out, remember they have multiple personalities so best be careful."

Suddenly, they began seeing a lot of Neuroctopuses crawling on all over everything. They watch the snorks on top of coral reefs with suspicion awhile others seem happy to see them, some jumped on their wagons to sniff at them then jump off. One Neuroctopus jumped onto the Seaworthy's wagon and sniffed AllStar, SmallStar, then their parents. When SmallStar reached out to pet it, it began to growl at him.

Radio then pulled out some meat product and hand feed it to the Neuroctopus, without changing it grumpy expression it eats the piece of meat without question. "This one's grumpy," said Radio, "Move along."

The Neuroctopus jumps off and watches from a distance, then another one jumps on board. This Neuroctopus was more friendly as it climbs up on Radio and wrapped it's tentacles around him and hugged him, and then another Neuroctopus jumped on board to hug him as well, then a third, and then a fourth. "Oh god, this doesn't feel right." he muttered, "Oh well." Radio simply continues playing his banjo as they hugged him for 5 minutes until he abruptly stops playing.

"Get your tentacle off my testicles!" he demanded.

All the Neuroctopuses climbs off of him and jumped off the wagon, one of them tripped and fell down to the ground. "I thought they'll never get off," muttered Radio as he continues playing his banjo, "He he, Suckers."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: Source Of It All

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"You know, the Outback is a dangerous place," explains Radio to the group, "It has been a day, but I've seen what the Outback can do to you."

"What can it do to you?" asked AllStar.

"Well, nothing at first but give it a day or two and you will be driven mad." explains Radio, "So mad in fact that you will become insane, and you'll spend the rest of your life living like a wild animal and preying on what ever that moves. How do I know this? I've seen snorks time from time again, driven mad and sometimes kill each other... then eating them."

The group gulped at the thought.

"The worse of it all is that they are my neighbors, but we get along fine." reassured Radio, "In fact, we get along SO well that they would do what I say. Feral Snorks usually are able to tolerate me because I play bluegrass from time to time, but man they might be having a hard time right now."

"So if we get lost out here, we would become insane?" asked Corky from the other wagon.

"Yeah, usually a death of a loved one will speed up the process." explains Radio, "Or I drive you insane myself, for now there's no chance that's going to happen."

The caravan approaches unusual looking coral reefs, to Radio this is familiar ground because he and Rex travel through here all the time. They then approached a large massive structure made out of coral, it was a large hexagonal shape with a dome roof. The structure pulses with green light, almost to the beat of one's heart. Several Neuroctopuses had attached themselves the the structure and they look as if they're sleeping, but in reality their brains are connected to the massive structure.

"The Neuroctopus Supercomputer," says Radio, "It's more amazing than I thought, this signaled the beginning for the Information Age for us Snorks."

The caravan stopped and the group got off the wagon, AllStar and Occy have to stay behind due to their condition as Rex picked up the Captured Neuroctopus and hands it to Radio. "I can hear the electronic pulsing noise coming off of the computer," claimed Dr. Gallio.

"That's the sound of a quadrillion calculations per second, this computer is more complex than our brains." says Radio, "Everyone, stay away as me and Dr. Gallio check it out."

There was a opening in the structure and the snorks watched as Radio, Rex, and Dr. Gallio walked inside, when they looked in the core it was a hexagonal room littered with electrical glowing lines with a circuit board pattern. In the center lies a sphere with the same pattern but smaller, and on that sphere sits the mother which Rex mated with.

Rex whines as he approaches her, he hopped onto the sphere and stroke her head looking like he's about to cry. "Incredible," said Dr. Gallio, "What are we going to do now?"

"Take a look inside what's stored in their database," says Radio as he places both hands onto the sphere, suddenly his eyes glow bright green and were wide open. "Whoa! That's a Head Rush! Incredible crap they have in here, History, Mathematics, Science, they have it all!"

"Where did they get it?" asked Dr. Gallio.

"Directly from the zombies, and the Snorktown Library of course," explains Radio as he lets go of the structure, and his eyes went back to normal, "You give it a shot."

Dr. Gallio placed his hands on the sphere and was hit with a massive amounts of information downloading directly into his brain, the snorks eyes went wide and was literally blown out of the Supercomputer and back outside through the same way he came in. When the snorks rushed to his aid, he got up and began speaking rapid fire gibberish before saying, "They know more than us! Us us us us us..."

"Hrm, I guess not all Snorks can tolerate the internet very well," mumbled Radio.

Rex cradles the mother in his tentacles as Radio said, "Come on Rex, we don't have all day. Let's put an end to this nightmare once and for all."

He nods and tries to remove the mother off the sphere, all the glowing green lights turned bright red then...

"Well that is totally messed..." before Radio could finish, the sphere exploded and the supercomputer burst into a mushroom cloud of bubbles. Radio was simply tossed back towards the group like a rag doll as the army of Neuroctopuses jaws dropped, as the dust clears the Hexagonal structure was gone and a black hexagonal outline remains. Rex was in the middle of it, covered in soot and is unhurt. His mate however, is a different story.

Rex was holding her, she was dead. That might have been a big mistake, but without a central base the Neuroctopuses don't know what to do now. Radio walked up to Rex and placed his hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to feel sorry for yourself Rex, she'll live on through your pups." he assures, "What matter's most is that she has given birth to life, congratulations for assuring her future and being the father of her children."

The Neuroctopuses then surround the snorks boxing them in, but they're not mad but confused. They don't know what to do now, Dr. Gallio then gave a speech of his own. "We can co-exist, you can live in the Outback awhile we live in Snorktown." he says.

"He's right, this is my home and your my creation." said Radio, "You can live here as you like but you follow my rules, and I'll get you something in return."

The Neuroctopuses cooed and nod their heads agreeing with Radio, then an unexpected appearance of the Multiple Neuroctopus Zombie appeared. He stands before the group ready to attack as the 8 yellow eyes of the Neuroctopus glow yellow, but then they glow sky blue and surrendered. They detached themselves from the snork and it's revealed that their host was no other than Dr. Strangesnork, his eyes were crossed and he just stood there staring at the abyss.

"I forgot," he mumbled before falling back words, and went to sleep.

"Man I love my Grand Uncles," muttered Radio, "I have a Good Scientist and an Evil Scientist, to torture."

All the Neuroctopuses made a sinister laugh, and then an they burst out laughing. The snorks didn't get the joke but Dr. Gallio was laughing himself.

"Free cheese for everyone!" burst out Dr. Strangesnork in his sleep.

"Can we go home now?" asked AllStar.

"Yes, we can go home now." said Mr. Seaworthy.

Eventually, the snorks got back onto their caravans. All were wondering if that's really it, it seemed too easy. The Neuroctopuses began to pull the wagons back to Snorktown, with Radio playing his acoustic guitar Hillbilly style on the front wagon. "Be prepare to loose your mind," he sang, "Because Frankenstein will steal it."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: A Quick Ending

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

A week went by and Snorkland recovered, all the snorks were freed and all the Neuroctopuses fled to the Outback in mass numbers. Most however, left the region of the ocean altogether and headed off to the unknown because they think there's nothing here for them.

Some Neuroctopuses found their place in the Outback, from there on out they are commanded by Radio but he wasn't much of a leader. But the Feral Snorks Radio was talking about seemed to get along just fine with the Neuroctopuses, and often include them in their ranks.

It seems that everything was returning back to normal, AllStar and Occy had recovered and were doing fine as Junior woke up from his coma days later. He claimed that he had no memory of the event, but he actually remembers it well. On a massive stage with thousands of snorks watching from the stand, Governor Wellington along with the Seaworthys, Radio, Rex, and Dr. Strangesnork as well.

"We are at the beginning of a new era," said the Governor through the microphone, "The beginning of the Information Age, as all information will be easily reached and current technology will advance beyond your imagination."

"All of this in the cost of Snork lives," blurted out Junior, "This is why we should get our octopuses fixed."

"Ohhhh," ooed the crowd, Junior turned and see's Rex growling at him.

"Easy boy," said Junior.

"I think he had just about enough of you Junior," says Radio, "Don't kill him Rex, his parents are too old to replace him."

"OHHHH!" ooed the crowd as if they heard a Your Mamma Joke.

Rex began chasing Junior off the stage and out of the area, Radio simply laughed and said, "Never mess with Neuroctopus, ha ha!"

**THE END**


End file.
